disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
2015
]] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '' airs its final episode.]] return under IDW Publishing.]] '' comic book will be un-cancelled by Joe Books.]] 2015]] 2015 is the current year. Theatrical releases Feature films *January 23 - ''Strange Magic was released to negative reviews. *February 20 - McFarland, USA was released to positive reviews. *March 13 - Cinderella was released to very positive reviews. *April 17 - Monkey Kingdom was released to very positive reviews. *May 1 - Avengers: Age of Ultron was released to positive reviews. *May 22 - Tomorrowland was released to mixed reviews. *June 19 - Inside Out will be released. *July 17 - Ant-Man will be released. *October 16 - Bridge of Spies will be released. *November 25 - The Good Dinosaur will be released. *December 18 - Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens will be released. *An untitled IMAX Space film will be released. Shorts *March 13 - Frozen Fever *June 19 - Lava will be released. *November 25 - Sanjay's Super Team will be released. Television *January 6 - Agent Carter premiered on ABC. *January 9 - Jessie began its fourth and final season on the Disney Channel. *January 18 **''K.C. Undercover'' premiered on the Disney Channel. **''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' premiered its sneak preview on the Disney Channel.http://daronnefcy.com/about **''Austin & Ally'' began its fourth and final season on the Disney Channel. *January 25 - Resurrection aired its last episode. *February 6 - Miles from Tomorrowland premiered on Disney Junior. *February 9 - Disney XD's The 7D starts airing reruns on Disney Junior. *February 13 **''Bad Hair Day, a Disney Channel Original Movie, premiered. **Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero'' officially premiered simultaneously on the Disney Channel and Disney XD. *February 15 - I Didn't Do It began its second season on the Disney Channel. *March 18 - Lab Rats began its fourth season on Disney XD. *March 25 - Kickin' It aired its last episode. *March 30 - Star vs. the Forces of Evil officially premieres on Disney XD. *April 3 - Muppet Moments premieres on Disney Junior. *May 10 - Revenge aired its last episode. *May 11 - Girl Meets World began its second season on the Disney Channel. *June 1 - Future-Worm! premieres on Disney XD. *June 12 - Phineas and Ferb will air its final episode. *June 13 - Reruns of the BBC rebooted series Doctor Who will begin airing on Disney XD. *June 20- Star Wars Rebels season 2 will premiere with the one hour movie, Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal *June 26 **''Teen Beach 2, a Disney Channel Original Movie, will premiere. **Best Friends Whenever'' will officially premiere on the Disney Channel. *July **''Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates: The Great Never Sea Conquest'' will premiere on the Disney Channel. **''Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything'' will premiere on Disney XD. * July 31 ** The Disney Channel Original Movie Descendants will premiere. ** Jessie will have a spin-off called BUNK'D, coming soon on the Disney Channel and possibly Disney XD. *Summer **A crossover between Mighty Med and Lab Rats will premiere. **''Pickle & Peanut'' and Guardians of the Galaxy will premiere on Disney XD. *September - Dog With a Blog ''will air its series finale. *Fall **Invisible Sister, a Disney Channel Original Movie, will premiere. **The Muppets'' will premiere on ABC. *November **''The Lion Guard'' will premiere on Disney Junior. **''Life-Size 2'', a Disney Channel Original Movie, will premiere. *TBA: **''Wander Over Yonder'' will begin its second season on Disney XD and the Disney Channel.https://mobile.twitter.com/CrackMcCraigen/status/531602408032329728?P=v **''Commando Crash'' and LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales will premiere on Disney XD. **''Growing Up and Down'' will premiere on the Disney Channel. Video games *February 5 - Miles from Tomorrowland: Missions *Summer - Inside Out: Thought Bubbles *November 17 - Star Wars: Battlefront *Fall - Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition Comics *April 22 - IDW Publishing began publishing the classic Disney comic books, starting with the resumed publication of Uncle Scrooge.IDW Publishing: IDW Debuts Collection of Disney Comics Starting This April *May 20 - Donald Duck resumed publication under IDW. *June 3 - Mickey Mouse will resume publication under IDW. *July 29 - Walt Disney's Comics and Stories will resume publication under IDW. *September 2 - Star Wars: Journey To The Force Awakens - Shattered Empire will be published by Marvel. *September 22 - Disney INFINITY Graphic NovelDis Kingdom: New Disney Infinity Graphic Novel Coming Soon * The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck: Artist's Edition, Volume 1 will be published.IDW Publishing.com news: IDW to Produce Carl Barks Uncle Scrooge Artist's Edition and Other Landmark Editions *Joe Books will begin publishing a new Darkwing Duck comic book series that continues from the climax of the preceding series."The Duck Knight Returns... again!" post on James Silvani's Tumblr Reprint collections *February 4 **''Darkwing Duck: The Definitively Dangerous Edition'' **''Disney-Pixar Comics Treasury'' **''Disney Princess Comics Treasury'' *April 22 - Phineas and Ferb Colossal Comics Collection *May 1 - Mickey Mouse: The Floyd Gottfredson Library - Volume Seven: March of the Zombies *May 15 - The Complete Carl Barks Disney Library - Volume Six: The Pixilated Parrot *June 6 - The Don Rosa Library - Volume Three: Treasure Under Glass *August 15 - Uncle Scrooge: Pure Viewing Satisfaction *September 16 - Donald Duck: The Complete Daily Newspaper Comics - Volume 1: 1938-1940 *October 2 **''Mickey Mouse: The Floyd Gottfredson Library - Volume Eight: The Tomorrow Wars'' **''The Don Rosa Library - Volume Four: The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck: Spirit of Enterprise'' *October 6 - Donald Duck: Shellfish Motives Books *January 5 - The Ultimate Disney Party Book *January 6 **''All Hail the Queen'' **''Memory and Magic'' **''Hello, Olaf!'' **''Cinderella is My Babysitter'' *February 1 - Learn to Draw Mickey Mouse & Friends Through the Decades *February 10 - A Wish Your Heart Makes: From the Grimm Brothers' Aschenputtel to Disney's Cinderella *March 10 - A Warm Welcome *March 31 - Star Wars: A New Hope Illustrated Novel *April 28 - The Never Girls #9: Before the Bell *May - The Bing Bong Book *May 5 - Descendants: Isle of the Lost *May 12 **''The Great Ice Engine'' **''The Crown of Ptolemy'' *May 13- Percy Jackson and The Olympians: The Lighting Thief 10th Anniversary Edition (Barnes & Noble Exclusive) *May 26 - The Art of Inside Out *June 30 - An Animator's Gallery: Eric Goldberg Draws the Disney Characters *July 7 **''Disney Descendants Yearbook'' **''Disney Descendants: Secrets of Auradon Prep: Insider's Handbook'' *July 14 **''Mickey Mouse: Emblem of the American Spirit'' **''Descendants: Mal's Spell Book'' **''Descendants: Junior Novel'' **''Descendants: Mal's Diary'' *July 28 **''Jasmine and the Star of Persia'' **''Lily's Butterfly Dance'' **''The Never Girls #10: On the Trail'' **''The Polar Bear Piper'' *August 18 - Percy Jackson’s Greek Heroes *September 1 - The Secret Library *''S''eptember 4- **Star Wars: Lost Stars **Moving Target: A Princess Leia Adventure **Smuggler's Run: A Han Solo Adventure **The Weapon Of A Jedi: A Luke Skywalker Adventure *September 8 **''A Frozen Christmas'' **''The Arendelle Cup'' *September 15 - Olaf's Night Before Christmas *October 6 - Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard: The Sword of Summer Soundtracks *January 3 - The Legacy Collection: Fantasia *February 3 - The Legacy Collection: Pinocchio *February 10 - Disney Junior DJ Shuffle 2 *March 10 - Cinderella: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack *April 28 - The Legacy Collection: Lady and the Tramp (available exclusively through Intrada) *June 16 - Inside Out: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack *June 23 - The Legacy Collection: Cinderella *July 21 - The Legacy Collection: Pocahontas *August 18 **''The Legacy Collection: The Aristocats'' (at Disney D23 Expo on August 11) **''The Legacy Collection: Disneyland'' (available in-park May 20) Theme parks *January 7 - The Sorcerer's Hat was demolished at Disney's Hollywood Studios. *April 2 **''Disney's Easter'' began at the Tokyo Disney Resort. ** Duffy's Easter Fair at Tokyo DisneySea began. *April 12 - Captain EO permanently closed at Disneyland Paris to be replaced with the "Discoveryland Theatre". *May 9 - The Hatbox Ghost returned to The Haunted Mansion (Disneyland). *May 15 - Grizzly Peak Airfield opens with a new digital HD version of Soarin' Over California. *May 22 **Disneyland celebrated its 60th anniversary, another version of the Paint the Night Parade premiered. **Matterhorn Bobsleds reopened with some new special effects and an updated Abominable Snowman. *June 23 **''Disney's Easter'' will end at the Tokyo Disney Resort. **''Duffy's Easter Fair'' at Tokyo DisneySea will end. *July 1 - Peter Pan's Flight will reopen with new special effects and an updated nursery scene. *July 3 - Journeys with Duffy at Tokyo DisneySea will begin. Events *November 3 - Kingdom Hearts Fan Event will be held at the Tokyo Disney Resort.http://gematsu.com/2015/03/d23-expo-japan-2015-and-kingdom-hearts-fan-event-announced *November 6-8 - The D23 Expo will be held at the Tokyo Disney Resort.http://gematsu.com/2015/03/d23-expo-japan-2015-and-kingdom-hearts-fan-event-announced Home video releases DVD and Blu-ray *February 10 **''101 Dalmatians: Diamond Edition'' **''Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day'' **'Disney Movie Club exclusives:' ***''Old Yeller'' ***''Pollyanna'' *February 24 - Big Hero 6 *March 3 - Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast *March 17 - 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure: Special Edition (Disney Movie Club and Target exclusive) *March 24 - Into the Woods *'Disney Movie Club exclusives:' **''Return to Oz'' **''Swiss Family Robinson'' *May 19 - Strange Magic (film) *June 2 - McFarland, USA *June 9 - 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure: Special Edition (General retail release) *October 13 - Aladdin: Diamond Edition *TBA ** Disneynature: Monkey Kingdom ** Cinderella ** Avengers: Age of Ultron (Marvel Studios) DVD only *January 6 - Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Battle for the Book *January 13 **'General Retail:' ***''DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp'' ***''Gargoyles: Season Two, Volume Two'' ***''Goof Troop: Volume One'', Volume Two and Have Yourself a Goofy Little Christmas ***''TaleSpin: Volume Three'' ***''The Incredible Journey'' *February 3 - Doc McStuffins: Cuddle Me Lambie *May 19 - Strange Magic (Touchstone) and Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Minnie's Pet Salon *June 26 - Teen Beach Movie 2 Character debuts *January 18 - Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Ludo, Pony Head, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, Laser Puppies, King and Queen Butterfly, King Pony Head *January 19 - Azmorigan *January 23 - Marianne, Bog King, Sunny, Dawn, Griselda, Roland, Fairy King, Sugar Plum Fairy *February 6 - Miles Callisto, Loretta Callisto, Phoebe Callisto, Leo Callisto, M.E.R.C., Admirals Watson and Crick *March 9 - The Author *March 13 - Snowgies *March 30 - Jackie, Brittany Wong, Ferguson and Alfonzo *April 13 - Apricot *May 1 - Ultron, Vision *May 22 - Frank Walker, Casey Newton, Athena, David Nix, Ursula *June 19 - Joy, Riley Anderson, Fear, Sadness, Anger, Disgust, Riley's Father, Riley's Mother, Bing Bong, Rainbow Unicorn, The Forgetters *July 17 - Hope Pym, Cassandra Lang *October 6 - Magnus Chase *November 25 - Arlo, Spot, Cliff, Forrest, Ivy *December 18 - Rey, Poe Dameron, BB-8, Finn, Kylo Ren, Montross, Supreme Leader Snoke, Captain Phasma, Maz Kanata People Deaths *January 4 - Stuart Scott (sportscaster/actor) *January 5 - Khan Bonfils (actor) *January 7 - Rod Taylor (actor) *January 9 - Samuel Goldwyn, Jr. (film producer) *January 10 - Taylor Negron (actor) and Elizabeth Kaltman (public relations executive) *January 14 - Darren Shahlavi (actor/stuntman) *January 15 - Chikao Ōtsuka (Japanese voice actor) *January 16 - Walter Peregoy (artist/color stylist/background artist) *January 23 - Barrie Ingham (actor/entertainer) *February 4 - Richard Bonehill (actor/stuntman) *February 12 - Gary Owens (voice actor/disc jockey) *February 22 - Chris Barat *February 27 - Leonard Nimoy (actor/director) and Richard Bakalyan (actor) *March 1 - Daniel von Bargen (actor) *March 9 - Windell Middlebrooks (actor) *April 7 - Stan Freberg (voice actor) and Geoffrey Lewis (actor) *April 26 - Jayne Meadows (actress and author) *May 9 - Elizabeth Wilson (actress) *May 15 - John Stephenson (actor and voice actor) *May 23 - Anne Meara (actress) References de:2015 2015